


The Ahoge War (War)

by feuiian



Series: march version of the ahoge war [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, Battle, Fights, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: THEY FINALLY FIGHT HOLY SHIT
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: march version of the ahoge war [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Walkin to Battle

**Author's Note:**

> uh uh uh sorry for um neglecting this sndbddjbd im pretty busy with school and devolping the story and stuff

this is was it. today was the day. todya the **epic battle** happenes at the valley.

everything was prepare. everybody was walking tp the valley rn. they all trained before they left. some were **p u m p e d.** some were sad 😔. some were shook (i mean oh well youre walkin into battle now). but they will win. shuichi knows it. 

while shucihi was walkin to the valley he looked behind him (he was obviously leading the tribe deghghj). he looked at his tribe who were all ready to whoop some ass. then…. he look at kaeed and miu. he became sad for a sec. but then he looked at kaithoe motoma, his new boyfriend. he smile. he was so happy they were fighting to getehr…. as a cople. they will fight for eacother and for the tribe.

the ndrv3 tribe finally got the the valley. they all stood dramaticly in the wind on the edge of a cliff (yall better watch out). below was the valley. _well were here…….._ shuichi thought. her looked across the oteer side of the vallety. he could kinda see the sdr2 tribe, he’s really short so he cant really see. but then they stepped foward so shucihi can see them better. _oh_ **_crap_ **

“SO YOU SCARED ASSES ACTUALLY DECIDED TO COME TINTO BATTL???” hajm asked r u d el y (omg hajime like……….🙄 wtf)

shuichi hufed. “im not a caward like you hajime”

hajime gasped. “h HOW”

“you sent a monokum on us instead of actually fighting you punk”

hajim shook. but then he breethed. “ill show you whos a punk ya little bastard. INFACT. when we win this battle then we’ll take over your campand we’ll kick you tf out”  
 _kick us out????_ shucihi thought. _thats unfair….. i gottaa stop this ma n_

suddenly it got **t e n s e**. the sky was darkgay and the air was 🍑. everyone stared at eachother, shook. t was so tense that there was even a drum babging sound

“ibukistop” nvm it was just ibuki

shuichi knew tis was it. there was no runnig agway now. this. was. **B A T T L E**.


	2. FUCK EM UP YALL

“CHAAAAAAAA-”  
“AAAAAAARGE” shuichi finished the screaming that hajime started  
everyyone started runnin down the hills. it wasso loud the ground started going bamansmanabamanaa (and the hooved characters add onto this loud bullsht nrkdbdb). then finally tehy reahed the ground and everything went batshit.

akan was the first to atack. she was a hyena and she was quick, but kirimi was quicker, with her being a cheeteh. her foots went z y o oom before she jumped and grabbed akane in  **midair** and then they fell. soon everyone was clashing hair and using claws and toes and teeth at eachother.

shuichi finally got a hold of someone. it was nicomaru.  _ oh shit  _ shuichi thought. nekomaru was this huge ass lion and shuichi was a little beagle, so he got pushed around a lot. for a minute he was being oushed around, but then he finally aimed nekomaru in th eye and scratched it. 

“AGH” nekomaru screeched manly. he shook his head and wiped his eey wuth a paw. his eye wasnt completley fucked but it did look like scar from the lion king so thats a plus 👌.he huffed and ran toward shuchi again. shuichi ran too, aimiung for nekomaru. out of nowhere, kaito bashed nekomaru in the head and pushed him away. 

“DONT WORY SHUCIHI I GOT HM”

after kaito spoke, himiko went flying over shucihis head.  _ wtf _ shuichi thought. he turned to himiko to see if she was okay. himiko syarted glowing and powering up and she has doves flying around her (so shes basically okay)

“I FORBID YOU FROM WINNING THIS BATTLE” someone screeched from shuichi left. it was gundham, a majestic  **griffin** who was fighting himiko the  **_house cat_ ** .  _ oh no _ shuichi thought. what is himiko gets killed???? gundham flu down to himiko with a giant orb. there was a huge explosion followed by gundham screaming whil being chase by doves. then he went spinning and he fell.

_ agh i dont have time for this _ shuichi thought. he had to find jahjime to end this stupid ass battle. 

“DAMNIT” shuichi heard someone ye ll. he saw kirumi being attacked by peko and mahiru. peko was a snow leopard woth a sword while moohiru was,,, a lil cow (but she kinda cute doe 😳😳😳). kirumi was only a cheetah so she was obviously having a hard time with fighting a whole leopard and a cow. shuichi ran to the quickly. he rammed pek into the ground and almost  **into her sword** (but shes a QUEEN so no dying for her 👍). 

“kirumi are you okay” shuichi ask worried

“yes,,,,  **no** ” kirumi was half dead at this point. she had scratches EVERYWHERE and she could barley stand.

“you cant stand here kirumi………… youre gonna get more hurt”

“ill live” and then she collapsed

“NO” shucih screeched. he locked around himself. so much was happening. Kokichi and nagito were having a gremlin battle. tenko was having a hair on hair fight with ibuki and akane. and while gonta was fighting twogami, teruteru ambushed him. shuichi wa shook.  _ oh no…. were not gonna make it….. we- _

shuichi felt something hit his side. “OW WTF- ohshit” shuichi said before realizing who it was.

“hajim…….”

“we meet again shushi….” hajime said. he looke taller and scaier then before, which was weird because he was just a fox (i mean shuich is a beagle so he’d be taller goleeimstupid). his ears were spikey, he had blood on his ahoge, and he was  **angy** . 

shuchi huf ed. “this batle cant continue hamije. its pointless. just accept the fact that i won and just end this”

“NO” hajime screech. “YOU STOLE MY RESPECT AND NOW IM GONNA TAKE IT BACK…. AND IM STEAING YOUR LAND TOO”

“THATS DUMB YOU ASKED FOR THAT DUEL AND I WON. YOURE JUST  **SALTY** ”

hajie GASPED. “SHT UP” he yelled before ramming into shuichi  😳 .  shuichi brace himsef and felt hajime hit him in the head. he hit him a few time until shuichi dogdge and counter. shucihi locked around. veryone was watching. 

_ hhh damnit…  _ he turned back to before hajime could hit him again. their ahoges hit each other right and left and left and right and right and le until hajime finally threw shuichi into the ground. succi jjump but missed and hajime THrew him into thr ground agan. HARD.

“oh shit-” everyone said

_ FUCK _ . shuichi caught hajim paws before he got smashed to death and twisted it . 

“aaaAAAAAAA” hajime screeched. then shuichi kicked him in the face and hajime feel back.

“this is gonna take forever” shuichi said as he ot up. (and that’d be a lot to write and its boring so im not gonna explain much hhhh) he ran to hajime and leaped, using his TEETH to dig into his nec 😳😳😳😳😳 .  and yes, HUMAN TEETH to DIG into his NECK. hajime kicked him and bashed him in the nose with his ahoge, and shuich went FLying. hajime run to shuichi and almost stomped him but he dodged and hopped up, soon it was just,,,,  **clash, shing, bang, boom, shwang, ting, clang** with their ahoges. it was like an epic anime sword fight (like some shit i saw on dororo a while ago). everyone watched in horror, happy, humiliation, and dumb. 

a few more sword sound effects and shuichi was on the ground, with hajime holding him down :eyes:. hajime snickers. “i knew id win this battle…. ATTACK THE REST OF THE NDRV3 KIDS”. and after that everyone started fighting again.

“NO” shucihi jumped up and bitchslapped hajime in the teeth. “you leave my trib ALONE”

“no” hajime said, then he jumped at him again. shuich dodge as much as he could. 

_ SHIT……. thi sint good. everyone is weaker now and is be hard to fight someone taller than me…… WHAT AM I GONN DO??????? _


	3. ohshitddtheylose

then shuichi heard a sound. a magical sound. a sound that sounded like,,,,,, OOOOOOOOOOOOO. he looked up the valley. makot was standing there, tiny man. he was a special kind of protag. he had two ahoges, that looked like deer horns, even if he was just,,, a red panda…. but he was not just a red panda. he was a special kind of goy.. the rest of the dr1 tribe was with them, standing EPICLY in the hill.makoto ran down the hill and everyone else followe.    
“TAKA, GIVE EVERYONE ORDERS” maoto said “ill handle haji”   
“ **YES SIR** ” taka ans3ered. “ **CELESTE YOU BREAK UP THE FIGHT WITH THOSE GIRLS, MONDO YOU STOP TWOGAMI AND TERUtERU FROM CRUSHING GONTA. AND BYAKUYA, YOU STOP THE GREMLIN FIGHT** **  
** “im not doing that theyre contaminated” byakuya said   
“ **n o w”**   
byakuya h uffed and then he ran to do his job.   
  
makoto was racing toward hajim and then he finally bashed into his skull. “ARFH” hajime screamed before tumbling backward. he got up angerly. “so THATS how its gonna end huh? makoto and shucihi both die here”   
“foolish thinking hajime.” makoto answered. “you picked the wrong person to battle.” he ran to hajime and smashed heads with him again, but hajime was ready. he caught makoto’s ahoge and dragged him across the field. makoto unlocked his hair and ran toward hajime again. hajime was getting weaker by the second.   
_ how….?  _ shucihi thought amazed.  _ makoto is so small, but hajime is a… a whole wolf…  _ shuichi wactched in wonder. makoto flew circles around hajime, who was in as much confusion as shucihi was. a few more throws later and hajime fell, weary from the fight. makotko stood near his body.   
“it seems like you’ve had enough hajime. it’s about time you gave up. as long as im here, shuichi won’t lose to your pointless battle.”   
hajime gasped for breath. “no…. i can’t lose…” he stood up, but then he fell again.   
“call off the battle hajime. no one’s dying today.”   
“you… you asshole..” hajime said, finally standing up. “you came to stop MY battle? a battle you were never invited to?”   
“its pointless.” makoto huffed. “youre still upset over that duel in the arena, arent you?”   
“i…. yes.. i am.. ill admit it. of course im still pissed about it. I was supposed to win…. not.. him.” hajime turned to shucihi.   
“it was a fair battle. your ego is too big to see it.”   
“y-your ego must be big too! you thought it was necessary to interfere in MY battle! and for what? so you could “save” the ndrv3 tribe? you only do this for your self worth.”   
“lies hajime. i do this all in the name of hope.”   
“yeah okay.”   
makoto shook his head. “something’s gotten into you hajime. really. i've never seen you this aggressive, this power hungry… this angry before. 

“and this all matters to you because?” hajime  **spat** .

makoto just shook his head. “call it off hajime. its pointless now.”

hajime huffed, swinging his head angerly. “fine. eve-” hajime froze at the sight of his tribe. they were all defeated and held down or knocked out on the field. hajime growled (h-how,,,,) and walked to his fallen soliders. shuichi watched him walk off. 

“geez, he was a bit hard to handle..” makoto spoke, panting.

“makoto!-” shuichi said running up to hm. “are you alright,,,,”    
“yeah…” makoto answered. “just a few scratches, its alright, really!” makotos body was covered in little scars, and this tail was a bit bend. he could barley stand… but he smiled through the pain. “what about you? you seem pretty messed up”

shuichi loked at himself. he hadn’t noticed how battered up he was… he had way more scars on him than makoto, and he was limping too. “i’ll need assis-” shuichi looked at his tribe. they were beaten up as well. “g-guys!” shuichi limped quickly to his group.

“shucichi!” everyone yelled. a few of them rushed to his side.   
“how hurt are you?” kaede asked worried. 

shuichi gasped slightly.  _ i didnt think she’d be so worried now.. we just broke up this morning-  _ shuichi shook his head. “im fine…. but what about you guys..?”

“kirumi, rantaro, and angie are down right now… tsumugi check their pulse though! theyre still alive..” kaede turned to the others. “our strongest except tenko are almost knocked out too.. kaito almost collapsed while fighting nekomaru, so im sure he’s the most drained..” 

“kaito-” shuichi spoke softly. he trotted towards him. kaito was in terrible shape as well. “kaito…” shuichi nudged him.

“shuichi.. that you?” kaito spoke slowly.    
“its me! don’t worry, we’ll get you home.”

“that was a pretty great battle i’ll admit.. those tricks during training worked huh?”

shuichi nodded. “of course.. you taught me some of them.”

kaito laughed and then he winced in pain. “damnit… these are gonna take some time to heal..” he looked at his wounds. “and i saw kirumi get knocked out earlier…” 

_ oh yeah…  _ shuichi thought.  _ kirumi went unconsious.. what a- _

“shuichi!” someone called. shuichi turned and it was makoto again. “i figured you needed some help, so i’m sending kyoko, hina, and taka to help out.” the three of them were behind makoto.

“oh, thank you makto! i really needed this, and just on time too!”

“of course! i-” makoto tensed. he turned. “hajime.”

“dont even bother challenging me again makoto.” hajime answered in a hoarse voice. “this feud is between shuichi and i. i dont give a damn about what you think about “hope” or “saving your friends”. this is about my reputation as a leader. i will  **not** be seen as weak, like he is. dont try to fight against me… or with me. and as for you,” hajime glared at shuichi menacingly. shuichi could feel his eyes burn through his face. “dont try running away. because trust me, i will keep fighting until either i get my title, or i die.  **this is war shuichi. be prepared.** ”

shuichi shuddered intensly.  _ wa-war..? betw-tween us? why? why are we going to war? over a stupid title? over a battle that happened a month ago….? _ _   
_ “i.. okay. ill be p-prepared for you hajime. ill be ready.”

“youre still shaking, but whatever. get ready to lose.” hajime trotted off.

shuichi shook even more now. he started gasping loudly. “hey hey, shuichi calm down.” makoto said, holding him from falling. 

“why are we having war..? it was just a duel!” shuichi yelled in anger. “why is he taking it so far…”

“..hajime hasnt been himself lately.. its odd ill admit.. but dont worry, ill help you as much as i can through it all! ill send three of my members with you to help with wounds.”

“you’d really do that…?” shuichi asked, finally calmed down a bit.

“of course!” makoto yeleld. “i wont let hajime push you around like that.. its just wrong.” he pat shuichi on the shoulder (tiny man idk how he does it). “im right around the corner if you need me, alright?”

shuichi nodded. 

makto nodded back. “come on guys!” he called out, and three people came from below the hill. it was kyoko, kiyotaka, and asahina. 

“is everyone fit for travel?” kyoko asked. she was a very tall squirrel with a beautifully bushy tail. hina was an little otter, and taka was a tall goat with extendo legs.

“i think so…” shuichi answered. he check his group behind him. “we might need a  little more time for bandaging though-”

“i have a few!” hina shouted. she skidded towards the group with a pack of bandages. she then started wrapping everyones wounds with bandages.

“oh makoto, i dont know how i could thank you enough…” shuichi spoke, relived. 

“its fine, really!” makoto answered cheerfully. “the only thing that matters to me right now is regaining peace. ill help you every step of the way, and maybe we could help hajime too.”

shuichi nodded neverously. “yeah… i hope.”

“makoto!” someone called from the distance.

“oh! i should get back to my tribe.. good luck shuichi.”

“yeah.. thank you makoto.”

“ **we should get going now!** ” taka spoke loudly. “ **is everyone ready to travel?** ” 

“geez, lower your voice taka…” hina answered. “everyone’s probably gotten a huge headache with all of this fighting. try carrying someone so they could sleep on their way home.”

“ah, yes asahina.” taka spoke quieter. 

shuichi finally stood up, stumbling a bit. he looked around at his tribe. they were all as tired as he was, and some more damaged than others. he sighed and limped to the front of his group. _this is it… this is…_ ** _war_** _.._ shuichi finally began walking down the path of bloodshed.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah about that um,,, weird change in writing hahahdhdh,,, i dont wanna write it in crack writing anymore its just unfunny also what if i just wrote it like,,, normally
> 
> Animal Clarification:
> 
> NDRV3
> 
> Shuichi: terrier  
> Kaito: coyote  
> Kaede: beagle  
> Miu: spaniel  
> Himiko: ragamuffin  
> Tenko: jackal  
> Angie: sayomed  
> Gonta: wolf  
> Kirumi: cheetah  
> Kiibo: robodog  
> Tsumugi: lynx  
> Rantaro: shiba inu  
> Kokichi: giant elephant shrew  
> Korekiyo: okapi  
> ryoma: basset hound  
> maki: fox
> 
> SDR2
> 
> Hajime: wolf  
> Nagito: wolf  
> Chiaki: fox  
> Gundham: griffin  
> Nekomaru: lion  
> Akane: hyena  
> Mahiru: cow  
> Peko: snow leopard  
> Twogami: bear (grizzly)  
> Teruteru: pot belly pig
> 
> DR1
> 
> Makoto: red panda  
> Kiyotaka: kamori goat  
> Kyoko: red squirrel  
> Asahina: otter  
> Mondo: bull  
> Byakuya: whippet  
> Celeste: panther
> 
> ALSO yes i might switch animals here and there until im satisfied. animals put here on the most recent post are most likely just changed


End file.
